


Thicker Than Blood (Original Work, Script Edition)

by SarahLannister



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Here there be vampires, Might Expand on This One At A Later Date, Original work - Freeform, Part of A Script I Wrote In College, Script Fic, Script Format, Soul Bond, Soulmates, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: After an argument with a friend, Vincent Maddeux finds himself in need of nourishment. Little does he realize that an offering from Tabitha turns out to be one he can't refuse.(From my Official College Google Drive)





	Thicker Than Blood (Original Work, Script Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** And now for something a little different!  
> I've pretty much finished college right now and am currently going through the half a gigabyte of official storage on the server to see what nuggets I can gleam from my old course work.  
> This was one of them, for the Scriptwriting module. It was pretty well received so thought I'd post it here.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -SARAH

**“THICKER THAN BLOOD”**

**A SCREENPLAY BY SARAH LANNISTER**

(Originally a college assignment)

* * *

 

[INTERIOR-LATE EVENING, A SPARSELY FURNISHED SITTING ROOM DECORATED WITH RED PEELING PAINT AND DUSTY OIL PAINTINGS.

An old man (MARIK) sits in an antique leather high-backed armchair glaring at someone standing in the nearby doorway. He rubs an arthritic knee with a bony, liver-spotted hand whilst the other reaches for a tumbler of whiskey resting on the coffee table in front of him. His fingers shake as he raises the glass to his thin lips- he is angry.]

 

MARIK: Have you given any thought to my request-?

 

[There’s a deep sigh and the sound of footsteps on a hardwood floor followed by the scrape of chair legs as the figure in the doorway drags a velvet ottoman into the frame, plonking himself down onto it and rubbing a hand over a rugged-looking face peppered with three days worth of stubble. This is VINCENT and he’s clearly exhausted.]

 

VINCENT: My answer is the same as last year… and the year before that and the one before it. No.

 

MARIK: For fucksake, Vincent! I’m not getting any younger. I still have so much left unexplored. I want this, you know that! Turn me already! I know you have the power and the means to do it-!

 

VINCENT: (loudly) I said no, Marik!

 

MARIK: Must we have the same argument over and over, year after year?! I’m almost a hundred, Vincent. I’ve got the experience to handle being a vampire. I could be of great use to your community-!

 

VINCENT: (exhales sharply and scrubs a hand down his face, visibly annoyed) God, must you torment me on this still? You don’t want this burden, Marik, trust me. 

 

MARIK: I’m old enough to know my own mind. I’m compos mentis, in full control of my functions and I’ve not been coerced. I have given you my consent to turn me on the eve of my birthday for the last seventy years and yet you continue to turn me down. Enough! (he rises to his feet) I demand that you make me your consort!

 

VINCENT: Sit down, old man, before you hurt yourself.

 

MARIK: No. I am not leaving this room until you explain exactly why you’ve continuously denied me my wish! I deserve an explanation after putting up with your vague bullshit for the majority of our friendship. You owe me that much at least!

 

[VINCENT  waves a hand and frowns. In an instant, MARIK sits sharply as though pushed onto the armchair by a supernatural force. He winces slightly as the action makes his bones ache but continues to glare at VINCENT]

 

VINCENT: (points shaking finger)I saved your life. If anything, you owe me the courtesy of never mentioning this request again.

 

MARIK: You act like immortality is a bad thing! Think of everything you’ve seen, of what you will see! I am on borrowed time and I’m not done yet. Give me this gift, Vincent. Let me see the world as you do through the eyes of a vampire. I can handle it.

 

VINCENT: (he takes MARIK’s tumbler of whiskey and sniffs it before blanching and dumping the contents in a large ficus next to his chair) Go to bed, you’re obviously drunk. I refuse to speak to you when you’re like this.

 

MARIK: No, not until you explain yourself! Why won’t you turn me?! (he glances towards the doorway) It’s that McKinnon girl, isn’t it?

 

VINCENT: (he glares back, dark eyes glinting dangerously) Don’t go there, Marik-

 

MARIK: What, I’m not young and pretty enough for you, is that it? Fuck you, Vincent. What does Tabitha have that I don’t?!

 

VINCENT: We are not having this discussion. Not now, not ever.

 

[VINCENT gets up to leave, storming through the doorway whilst MARIK screams a string of Polish curse words at his retreating form.]

 

[INTERIOR KITCHEN- NIGHT. 

The old man’s voice fades as VINCENT stalks into the galley kitchen and pulls open the door of the fridge with such force that the contents rattle. He fumbles through the shelves searching for something but grows more and more aggravated until, letting a growl escape his lips, he slams the fridge door and thumps his fist against it.]

TABITHA: (Offscreen): Rough night?

 

[VINCENT turns around, his breathing heavy with residual anger. He arranges his face into a neutral expression as TABITHA enters the room. She is dressed for bed in a pink t-shirt that stops shy of her knees and her blonde hair is tied into a messy top-knot. She approaches VINCENT and sets a cup down on the sink.]

 

VINCENT: (tensely) I’m alright, Tabs… just a rough day at work getting on top of me.

 

TABITHA: You’re a terrible liar, Vince. (she glances at the fridge)

I would’ve gone grocery shopping but I’m not exactly flush with cash right now. I think there’s cheese in the larder, though, if you fancy a toastie-

 

VINCENT: (gritting out the words) Very kind, Tabs, thanks...but it’s not the kind of food I need.

 

TABITHA: (nods slowly) You need blood.

 

[VINCENT turns around just in time to see TABITHA pull a sharp knife out of a nearby drawer. Before he can stop her, she drags the blade across her left palm and winces slightly, flexing her hand to get the blood pumping. She steps forward, offering the appendage to him.)

 

TABITHA: Let me take care of you.

 

VINCENT: T-Tabs! What are you doing, you daft cow?!

 

[TABITHA closes the gap between them and covers his mouth with her bloodied hand.]

 

TABITHA: Eat. 

 

VINCENT: (jerks his head away)Absolutely not! I won’t let you injure yourself to satisfy MY twisted urges-!

 

[TABITHA snakes a hand up to the back of his head and grabs a fistful of his hair, holding him in place. Her blue eyes meet his brown and a wry smile crosses her lips.]

 

TABITHA: Don’t worry about me, Vince. Look at yourself. You’re clearly ill from malnutrition. I’ve read enough about your kind to know that going too long without fresh blood only leads to chaos. I’m offering you a release. Drinking from my hand won’t kill me but if it gets too intense-

 

[She pulls a small silver switchblade out of the hem of her underwear and flicks the blade up with a flourish]

 

TABITHA: -This should be enough to poke some sense into you.

 

[VINCENT swallows hard, the smell of fresh blood clouding his senses. Licking a few drops off his top lip, he nods slowly and sighs.]

 

VINCENT: O-Okay… if you insist.

 

TABITHA: Attaboy. C’mere to me, let me take care of you.

 

[VINCENT frets for a moment, searching TABITHA’s face for any sign of doubt or hesitation but can find only calmness. Taking a deep breath, he presses his lips to her bloodied palm and begins to suck on the wound.

 

All at once, the lingering sounds of MARIK swearing in the hall fade away to be replaced by a thundering heartbeat- is it hers or VINCENT’S? It’s hard to tell and as the blood nourishes VINCENT, he begins to quietly moan against her, his eyes turning completely black before they roll back in his head and he suckles her like a greedy child.

 

Surrendering to pure instinct, he inadvertently nips at the wound with his fangs eager to draw as much blood as possible whilst his thoughts surge through his brain- visions of fun times with TABITHA, their first meeting, flashes of her blonde hair blowing in the breeze, the first moment she held his hand, etc.

 

TABITHA tenses slightly and tries to wretch her hand away as his grip tightens painfully around her wrist.]

 

TABITHA: S-Startin’ to feel a wee bit dizzy now, Vince…

 

[VINCENT ignores her, too far gone to care at this point as he takes to alternating between sucks and bites of her hand.]

 

TABITHA: (yelling) VINCENT, STOP!

 

[CLOSE UP of VINCENT’S eyes snapping open. They are completely black without a single speck of white to show. He blinks once, twice, then grimaces.]

 

TABITHA: (pulling her hand back) That’s enough.

[TABITHA is holding the switchblade to his throat and his skin smokes from the contact with the silver.

 

VINCENT twitches and shakes his head, slowly coming down from his high. Blinking like a drunk in a glaring streetlamp, he stares at her as the blackness swirls through his eyes like ink in water before he finally comes to his senses and springs backwards only to bump his back painfully off the fridge’s door handle]

 

VINCENT: (gasping breathlessly) T-Tabitha…! W-what just…?!

 

[TABITHA stares at him as she holds her stricken hand to her chest. She withdraws the switchblade and stashes it back in the waistband of her underwear before going to the cabinet above the sink and proceeding to dress her wound.

 

VINCENT can only gaup at her, dumbfounded as her blood rushes through his veins. He licks his lips obsessively, desperate for more but just barely holds it together.

 

TABITHA peers at him as she wraps gauze around her hand.]

 

TABITHA: You felt it, then?

 

VINCENT: (trembling, nods) Y-Yes…

 

TABITHA: Then you know that I’m not quite human myself.

 

VINCENT: T-Tabs…?!

 

TABITHA: (smiles) It’s okay, Vincent. That was intense for me too. I liked it. I needed to see for myself, though...

 

[TABITHA hops up on the kitchen island and beckons VINCENT forward with a curl of her index finger. He stumbles on feet like blocks of lead, his whole body vibrating from a mixture of nerves and fresh blood on his lips. She pulls him closer by the collar of his trenchcoat until he’s practically standing between her legs.

 

TABITHA angles her jaw up, exposing her jugular and she smirks at him.]

 

TABITHA: You won’t kill me. I know you won’t. Take as much as you need, Vincent.

 

VINCENT: (recoiling in shock) N-No! Tabitha McKinnon, you are utterly insane-!

 

[TABITHA places two fingers on VINCENT’s lips to silence him before pulling him closer and trapping him against her as her legs wrap around his waist and she kisses him deeply. VINCENT lets out a whimper of protest at first but he isn’t thinking clearly and within seconds, he’s kissing her back with desperate passion, a display of bites and fangs.

 

TABITHA groans softly against him, her hands in his hair as she encourages him. Sure enough, VINCENT’s mouth finds her jugular and his fangs are poised to sink into her neck…]

 

JAKE: (offscreen)

Evening, Vince-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!

 

[VINCENT freezes in place whilst TABITHA’s hands fall towards the kitchen island. She untangles herself from him and licks her bottom lip before hopping down and averting her gaze.]

 

[JAKE enters the kitchen and stands, shocked, in the doorway. He is a tanned, muscular metal-head guy with an abundance of hair and leather and his comically large eyes follow TABITHA as she slips past him and out of sight.]

 

VINCENT: (panting) J-Jacob…

 

JAKE: (whistling low) Jesus, Vince...I knew you were sweet on our Tabs but that’s a helluva sight to walk in on! I love you, mate, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t shag where we eat-!

 

[VINCENT slowly finds his senses and turns around. He is visibly shaken and his inherent shock causes JAKE’s smile to drop from his face. JAKE walks over and places a hand on VINCENT’s back to steady him as they both take a seat at the table.]

 

JAKE: Hey, you alright, mate? You look spooked t’fuck!

 

VINCENT: (putting his head in his hands) Jacob… Jacob, I think…

 

JAKE: (leaning forward) What is it?

 

VINCENT: (wide eyed) I...I think I just found my soulmate…!

 

JAKE: (blinks twice before sitting back) Huh. Took you long enough!

 

VINCENT:... What?

 

JAKE: (chuckling softly) Mate, I’ve known you close to 500 years at this point and I’ve seen how shite you are with women. I catch you nibblin’ our Tabs’ neck and suddenly you’re planning a wedding?

 

VINCENT: Well, I, no-!

 

JAKE: (wide grin) Look at you, all flustered! Do I need to buy a hat?

 

VINCENT: Fuck off, Jacob!

 

JAKE: Mate, it’s alright. I wasn’t born yesterday. I could smell the pheromones from a mile away. You two’ve been dancing around each other since day one. I’m not gonna stand in the way-

 

VINCENT: You don’t understand…

 

[VINCENT raises his head and gives JAKE a pained look, his face pale despite recently feeding- he looks haunted]

 

VINCENT:... I think we just soul-bonded.

 

JAKE: (smile drops) Really? Fuck me.

 

VINCENT: (nods) Christ on a bike…

 

JAKE: (reaches to pat VINCENT’s shoulder) There there. Sounds like you had a tryin’ evening. I’ll go put t’kettle on.

 

VINCENT: (nods, visibly spooked) Somehow, I doubt Twinnings will help me this time, Jacob...worth a shot, though…

 

[JAKE gets up and goes about making tea. Meanwhile, VINCENT cuts a forlorn figure at the table, hunched over and resting his head in his hands.]

 

[FADE TO BLACK.]

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by the authoress known as Sarah Lannister (formerly McChubbin). Please do not edit, share or redistribute without express permission. (aka don't be a dick.)


End file.
